Antes del ocaso
by Du Vasson
Summary: “Esa imagen atravesó mi mente en un fragmento de segundo y me mantuvo rígida, ese hombre… me observaba de una forma que no lograba comprender…hasta el segundo que lo vi frente a mi” AlicexJasper XI acto UP M ¡¡¡ACABADA! ¡Gracias a todos!.
1. I acto:Despertar

Aclaraciones: Ninguno de los personajes de "twilight" (crepúsculo) me pertenecen, todos son de propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los eh tomado prestados sin fines de lucro para este fic .

"Antes del ocaso"

Summary:

"Esa imagen atravesó mi mente en un fragmento de segundo y me mantuvo rígida, ese hombre… me observaba de una forma que no lograba comprender…hasta el segundo que lo vi frente a mi" AlicexJasper

I Acto

"Despertar"

_Ardía…Todo mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, sentía como poco a poco cada porción de mi pequeño cuerpo estaba siendo consumido por las llamas. No podía gritar…mi garganta estaba cerrada ante el dolor, escuchaba unas voces cerca de mi… ¿¡Por qué no me ayudaban!? ¡¡Por favor…!! Ayúdenme. Mis pensamientos comenzaron a extinguirse y las voces a mi alrededor comenzaron a apagarse lentamente…lo ultimo que alcance a oír fue un débil "Alice…" y sentí como un cuerpo caía pesadamente junto al mío._

_El sonido de los pajarillos en la mañana nunca me había resultado tan molesto… Cubrí mis oídos con mis manos para intentar apaciguar el molesto sonido, inmediatamente note que algo no andaba bien, mis manos estaban frías, congeladas, me levante de un salto golpeándome duramente en la cabeza contra un árbol y cayendo sobre el suelo, perfecto ahora quizá me e roto un hueso o algo…Nada… no me dolía nada, mire hacia arriba instintivamente buscando la rama contra la cual había chocado, Imposible, pensé de inmediato, la rama estaba a cuanto menos 3 metros desde donde estaba. ¿¡Cómo había podido saltar tan alto en primer lugar!? En segundo… ¿Cómo demonios ni siquiera me dolía un poco el cuerpo con esa caída…?._

_ No pude pensar mas, me quede fija en el piso cuando una imagen comenzó a aparecer en mi mente, un joven de mirada sombria me observaba con una mezcla de tormento y soledad en sus ojos, su cabello le llegaba hasta el cuello de un color dorado, su tez pálida le daba un aspecto fatigado en conjunto con las leves ojeras que tenia…pero por sobre todo, era apuesto. Me avergoncé un tanto por mi modo de pensar ante una imagen… Algo me decía que debía encontrarme con ese chico…pero ¿Dónde?.Antes que todo… ¡¿dónde demonios estaba yo? _

_Caí tarde en un pequeño detalle, No sabia donde estaba… ni mucho menos quien o que era, "Alice", susurro una voz apagada en mi cabeza… ¿Alice?, ¿Me llamare así?...¿Cómo se llamara aquel chico?..._

_Me levante torpemente a causa de una pequeña variante en el terreno, lo primero en que note fue en mi basta vestimenta, que no era mas que un "vestido" que me llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, era, o fue mejor dicho, blanco con un leve toque amarillento en las esquinas, observe mis manos…blancas, como la porcelana. Oí el sonido de un rio no muy lejos de donde me encontraba y comencé a correr en esa dirección, me aterre al llegar a un claro en menos de 3 segundos…Nunca había corrido tan rápido…es mas era bastante tosca al correr o al menos eso creía… me acerque a las aguas algo temerosa._

_Mi rostro…estaba pálido como el chico de mi visión, mis ojos ennegrecidos como el carbón, mi cabello corto y revuelto de un color oscuro, mis facciones eran finas…parecidos a los de los pequeños duendes… ¿Era realmente así? ¿Este era verdaderamente mi rostro?_

* * *

_De pronto un olor dulce asalto mi nariz, un aroma delicioso que me hizo agua la boca, mira instintivamente en esa dirección y vi como un muchacho de no mas de 14 años, bajaba corriendo en dirección al pequeño lago en el cual me encontraba, me oculte rápidamente en unos helechos cercanos._

_El Joven era de piel morena y ojos castaños, al igual que su cabello, llevaba unas ropas gastadas pero no por eso sucias, su apariencia era bastante pulcra…Y el aroma que provenía de el me estaba volviendo loca…algo en mi interior me incitaba a morderle el cuello, un calculo, inconsciente, me dijo que no tardaría mas de 3 segundos en matarlo, seria fácil solo lo mordería en el cuello y…_

_¡¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?!...pero ese aroma…Escuche como su sangre fluía atraves de las venas en su cuerpo, el hecho de que fuese corriendo hacia quien sabe donde solo provocaba que su corazón palpitase sangre mas rápido, haciéndome agua la boca…_

_No supe exactamente que ocurrió luego… Sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca, como el cuerpo entre mis brazos perdía fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba, finalmente el silencio…mire horrorizada el cuerpo frente a mi, no había mancha alguna en la ropa de ese chico o en la mía, pero el cuello de el tenia una marca en forma de media luna de color blanca contrastando con el tono moreno de su piel, me moje el rostro en el lago asustada…mis ojos habían cambiado de color…eran de un color dorado con pequeños destellos negros…_

_Me senté aterrorizada al sentir nuevamente ese dulce aroma en mi nariz…escuche pasos aproximándose al lugar, Salte hacia uno de los arboles para poder ocultarme, le reste importancia al hecho de siquiera haber podido saltar cerca de la copa, a pesar de estar tan alto pude escuchar con claridad el temor de los chicos cuando vieron el cuerpo del joven, reste importancia a lo que decían…no me interesaba, entonces escuche algo que me llamo la atención "vampiro"._

_-¡Solo un vampiro pudo hacer esto!-oí gritar a una voz ronca-¡Mira la marca en su cuello, no tiene sangre!-_

_-¡Salgamos de aquí rápido Fabián!- dijo la voz de una chiquilla, seguidamente oí pasos apresurados en dirección contraria._

…_Asique eso era en lo que me había convertido… baje del árbol cayendo, esta ves, suavemente sobre el frio pasto de aquel pequeño bosque. Mire al cielo como si buscase una respuesta en el…_

_-¿Eso soy… un vampiro?- susurre al viento, nuevamente la imagen de ese joven irrumpió en mi mente, estaba sentado en la mesa de un bar._

_No sabia nada… ¿Dónde me encontraba?, ¿Quién era?, ¿Qué edad tenia?, ¿Qué era…? ¿Dónde se suponía que debía ir?... ¿Quien era ese chico?...Solo una cosa tenia clara…debía encontrarlo cuanto antes…_

_Continuara…_

* * *

_¡¡Hola!! _

_Soy nueva en esta sección XD, la verdad apenas esta semana comencé y acabe de leerme los tres libros de Stephanie Meyer, No aguante la tentación y comencé a escribir este pequeño fanfic, no será la gran cosa._

_Espero que les guste y que me dejen review por favor, acepto criticas también xD _

_¡Saludos!_

_Kaerii Ryuka Satoru _


	2. II acto: Visiones

Antes que nada disculparme por una faltita que tuve en el cap anterior que **Makise** me corrigio, no me había fijado que si los vampiros bebían sangre humana sus ojos se tornaban rojizos 3, lo corregiré pronto, sin mas preámbulos al fic.

"Antes del ocaso"

II Acto

"Visiones"

Estaba confundida, no sabia a donde debía dirigirme, el dulce aroma de la sangre tivia inundaba mis sentidos… ¡No!, ¡no quería vivir a costa de matar gente!... ¡no debía dejarme vencer!, no quería beber sangre humana, la poca humanidad que me quedaba se negaba rotundamente a tal idea. Sentí como el olor aumentaba a cada paso que daba, me acercaba a una ciudad, el sonido de los caballos galopar, niños jugando en las calles, los comercios, a pesar de estar lejos lo escuchaba todo perfectamente. Me detuve lentamente cuando una nueva imagen asalto mi mente, era ese chico otra ves, Estaba atacando a un ejercito…a un ejercito como nosotros, un ejercito de vampiros, Veía su tersa piel marmolea brillando con la tenue luz de la luna que recaía en ella…tenia muchas marcas como la que le deje a ese chico en el claro, una marca de media luna, solo que…el las tenia esparcidas en todo su cuerpo…y cada día parecía tener mas. Me dolía esa visión, verlo herido, quería hallarlo… El estaba luchando por algo y yo necesitaba estar ahí junto a el.

Me sonroje ante mi pensamiento, No sabia ni el nombre de ese joven, tampoco donde se encontraba,ni siquiera sabia si lo hayaria; me sentí una tonta. Seguí con paso vacilante en dirección a la pequeña ciudad frente a mi, la gente giraba a verme por donde pasase, mi rostro fino y mi piel pálida debía llamar la atención, y mi atuendo no ayudaba en nada. Mire al cielo, estaba nublado, sonreí para mis adentros, ya había notado un pequeño percance cuando la luz solar tocaba mi piel…Brillaba como si fuese una estatua o una muñeca de porcelana recien pintada, reí para mis adentros, según las leyendas de hoy en día, el sol quemaba a los vampiros,pero veo que, como muchas cosas,solo era una leyenda.

Me escabullí entre uno de los callejones para poder pensar tranquila, un aroma mas dulce que el de todos los que me rodeaba en ese minuto me asalto, voltee la mirada en su dirección, una casa, estaba a aproximadamente 10 metros de mi posición, una mujer estaba regando un pequeño jardín frente a, la que supuse, era su casa, su sangre me estaba llamando…note que había avanzado en su dirección lentamente, como un depredador se dirige a su presa, me detuve en seco y me senté en el suelo húmedo agarrando mi cabeza con las manos, ¡No!, ¡no quería! ¡no debía! , esa mujer no parecía ser mucho mayor que yo, quizá unos 18 años, su piel clara hacia que sus venas azuleas se notasen de sobremanera para mis ojos, me mordí el labio en un vano intento de contener mis instintos, entonces otra imagen inundo mi mente, la misma joven, unos hombres la iban a asesinar…en su misma casa, mi vista se nublo al ver la sangre de esa mujer regada en el piso, ¿eso realmente iba a ocurrir?, Si eso ocurria...Las imagenes...no eran imagenes ¿si no premoniciones? ¿viciones de algo que iba a ocurrir?, Decidi que esta era la respuesta más logica.

De todas formas iba a morir…entonces _¿Qué diferencia hacia que yo la matase?. _La muerte que yo le daría seria menos dolorosa que la que aquellos hombres le proporcionarían.

La sed, me domino, vigile a la mujer hasta que ingreso en su hogar, me apresure a rodear la casa hasta encontrar un lugar por donde entrar, repare en una ventana abierta en el lado izquierdo de la misma, ojee rápidamente el lugar donde entraría, una pequeña habitación de color marrón, sonreí para mis adentros, _perfecto. _Ingrese en la vivienda sin problemas y me Pare atrás de la puerta, esperando paciente a que mi victima entrase, sentí pasos ligeros dirigirse en mi dirección y relamí mis labios inconscientemente, pensando en el olor que tenia la dulce sangre de la joven que seria mi alimento.

Su mirada se poso sobre la mía tan pronto como cerro la puerta tras de si, podía ver el pánico, miedo e incertidumbre en sus ojos, una mirada maliciosa escapo de mis ojos y la joven se petrifico, me acerque a ella lentamente, no podía gritar, lo sabia, estaba demasiado aterrada para eso, pose mis labios sobre su hombro derecho rompiendo su carne hasta hacerla sangrar; estaba temblando, su sangre cálida era un deleite para mi bebí hasta dejarla inerte en el suelo de la habitación. Sin voltearle a dar una segunda mirada me dirigí al ropero frente a mi, saque una blusa de color negro con una falda a juego, busque un calzado que colocarme y recaí en unos zapatos de tacón bastante decorados, no me fije en los detalles de estos y me los calce, me quedaban bien, me observe en el espejo de cuerpo completo tras la puerta de la habitación, los tonos oscuros de la vestimenta realzaban lo pálida de mi piel, arregle mi cabello con mi mano antes de salir de la casa por la puerta principal, como si hubiera vivido allí.

Si antes había llamado la atención, ahora lo hacia mas, mi rostro fino y pálido en contraste con el, aparentemente, elegante traje que llevaba, hacia que cada hombre que pasaba voltease a mirarme, mi rostro iba adornado con una media sonrisa, mi sed estaba parcialmente calmada, observe el cielo descuidadamente notando que las nubes comenzaban a esparcirse…pronto saldría el sol, aunque solo fuese por un corto tiempo, me dirigí a un pequeño bar cercano a donde estaba y me senté distraídamente en la barra; un hombre apresuro a atenderme.

-¿Puedo servirle algo señorita?- su voz era rasposa, su cabello de un negro opaco a juego con su piel morena y sus ojos chocolate.

_Tu sangre, _pensé –no quiero nada, muchas gracias- me obligue a declinar la inocente invitación.

Una nueva imagen asalto mi mente, ya no me sorprendía, ahora que, más o menos, sabia que eran. Fije mis ojos en algún punto del estante lleno de licores frente a mí para que no se notase mi mirada perdida ni la rigidez de mi cuerpo.

Eran 5 personas…no 5 vampiros, se veían alegres entre ellos, Sonreí ante la idea de ver vampiros como si fuesen una familia, de la nada me vi corriendo hacia ellos tomada de la mano del chico de mi visión, reí quedamente y cerré los ojos para concentrarme mas en las imágenes. Los 5 vampiros eran guapos, uno de ellos hablo, aparentemente el "líder" creo que le llamaron…¿Carlislie?, si, creo que así era. "Nosotros no vivimos a base de beber sangre humana, Sobrevivimos bebiendo la sangre de los animales, periódicamente vamos de caza y así vivimos entre los humanos sin problemas"

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, no necesitaba comer de humanos, Sonreí, Salí apresuradamente del local y corrí en dirección al bosque donde había despertado, ¡no necesitaba comer de humanos!, una paz interna me embargo mientras corría sintiendo el viento golpear en mi rostro, me sentía libre y mis pasos eran graciles, me sentia feliz, dichosa, lo iba a encontrar, me encontraria con el chico de mi vision.

Me detuve frente a un acantilado, vi un lago al final de este ¿Qué tanto podría dolerme si me lanzase?,

Decidí probar mi suerte, después de todo, me vi con ellos, con esa familia, y con el chico de mi visión, no iba a morir.

Me lance riendo por lo bajo y cuando mi piel hizo contacto con el agua una nueva imagen llego a mi mente y abri los ojos horrorizada

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola otra vez!

Aviso serán capis cortos, por que si no me aburro y lo más probable es que dejase botada la historia, me sorprende la velocidad con la que se actualiza la pagina de twilight oO

En fin, estoy pensando escribir luego una versión de Jasper de esta misma historia xD y también quiero escribir un fanfic de RosaliexEmmet, en fin son solo proyectos

Ojala les haya gustado el cap.

Saludos a!:

-**Yume Hyuuga Uchiha: **La verdad es que a mi me dio algo de lata ( soy chilena lo siento xD) que no se relatase mas de Jasper y Alice respecto a su conversion, asique aqui me desquito! .

-**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari: **Cumplido! actualice pronto, y no te desesperes que no tardaran mucho en hayarse, el proximo cap sera una sorpresa que apuesto te gustara.

**-Makise:**¡Tú!niña que me roba el nombre y la nacionalidad! òó gracias por corregirme xD, no lo habia notado en serio nn como ay dije, pronto se hayaran ese parcito, pero primero deberan leer el proximo capi P

**-kisa-Chan-sohma: **Niñaa!! esto te da spoilers del libro xD, pero conociendote apueto que ya acabaste crepusculo y vas por lo menos a la mitad de luna nueva XD, te quiero niña!! gracias por leerme! 3 prometo dedicarme un dia entero a leer solo tus fics! (que aqui entre nos ooUU no e leido nada de ken kao en MESES) y no, no demorare tanto como neko ¬¬ lo juro! 0

**-Jasper:** La originalidad de algunos dios mio!! ¡¡Me abruma lo profundo y complicado de tu nombre! OO!! Apuesto que pasaste horas eligiendolo!. Mongo te adoro xD gracias por leerlo mi niño , te amo, (aunque seas un niñato tirado a sus ideas ¬¬).

-**Shuji:** Diooos, Supongo que mi pobre mente de 14 años no dio para mas shuji-sempai --, intentare esforzarme mas pero no prometo nada eh!!, te kelo 3

**¡¡Gracias a todos por leer!!**

_Kaerii Ryuka Satoru_


	3. III acto: Ejercito

A pedido de el publico conocedor aqui vienen ¡¡los pensamientos de Jasper!! ojala sean de su agrado,a partir de ahroa alternare un cap Jasper y uno Alice

Advertencia: Las fecha las e intentado respetar todo lo que pueda pero aun asi abra un gran brecha entre las originales y las que aqui cumplire, siento mucho este pequeño inconveniente --.

"Antes del ocaso"

III Acto:

"Ejercito"

Lluvia…Sentía como la lluvia mojaba lentamente mi vestimenta mientras me preparaba mentalmente para lo que se me avecinaba…otro ataque.

-Jasper- oí que me nombrara una voz dulce y femenina, con un deje de inquietud-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ya estamos listos para irnos-dijo una joven de pálida tez y cabello anaranjado-

-vale, vamos- Me dirijo hacia ella y camino lentamente hacia el principio del pequeño ejercito frente a mi, nuevamente iremos a pelear.

¿Cómo comencé en esto? ¿Cuándo decidí que quería vivir de esta forma?...Cerré los ojos mientras nos encaminábamos a un nuevo campo de batalla, permitiendo a mi mente vagar algunos años atrás…cuando aun era humano.

Apenas y tenia 17 años cuando decidí entrar al ejercito…era menor de edad, pero mi estatura no decía lo mismo, no se me hizo difícil engañar a lo reclutadores y colarme como un mayor de edad; a pesar de ser joven y novato, mis superiores siempre escuchaban lo que tenia que decir, por lo mismo, rápidamente fui ascendiendo de rango.

En la primera batalla de Galveston, ya era mayor… el mayor mas joven, aun sin decir mi verdadera edad. Cayó la noche cuando acabamos de evacuar La ciudad. Fue esa noche cuando conocí a María, en ese tiempo la acompañaban dos mujeres más. Cuando las vi me extrañe, estaban a un kilometro y medio de la ciudad, e iban a pie, me detuve frente a ellas a ver si podía ayudarlas en algo, las tres eran bellísimas, sus pieles claras y delicadas, la suavidad de sus facciones, eran realmente hermosas para quien las viera.

-Se ha quedado sin habla- comento una de cabellera rubia-

-Embriagador-

-Céntrate, Nattie- Mary siempre fue la "Líder" entre ellas.

Hablaron algo más entre ellas no tome mucha atención, algo en mi decía que debía correr, que me alejase. Dos de las 3 jóvenes se dirigieron a la ciudad a una velocidad increíble, su cabellos revoloteaban libres con el viento dejándome embelesado, voltee a la única que quedaba frente a mi, ella comenzó a hablarme.

-¿Cómo te llamas, soldado? —

-Mayor Jasper Whitlock, señorita —balbucee, no podía ser grosero con una dama

-Espero que sobrevivas, de veras, Jasper —aseguró con voz suave—. Tengo un buen presentimiento en lo que a ti se refiere. Veía como se inclinaba hacia mí, mi primer instinto fue que iba a besarme, pero su objetivo era otro, mi cuello. Sentí como sus dientes atravesaron la carne de mi cuello y como bebía mi sangre, quería gritar pedir ayuda, pero no podía, el dolor me impedía hablar, Se detuvo de pronto tal como comenzó, de forma inesperada.

La mire expectante, creí que iba a matarme, sus ojos eran de un tono rojo y vi dentro de ellos que aun quería mas, resignado cerré los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego; en lugar de eso sentí fuego, sentí que la zona donde me había mordido estaba en llamas, abrí los ojos horrorizados y Palme la zona intentando apagar el fuego que sentía, pero no había nada, solo la herida y algo de sangre alrededor de esta.

-No te matare- sonó la voz melodiosa de María en la penumbra de la noche, vi que se acerco a mi y poso su mano helada en mi mejilla- realmente me interesan tus habilidades…Jasper-

Poco a poco el dolor fue consumiéndome y perdí el conocimiento. Recuerdo haber despertado dos o tres veces, el dolor era casi insoportable, robaba que me matasen, que acabasen de una ves con ese fuego que poco a poco consumía mi cuerpo.

Desperté con un dolor en los oídos, oía gritos y peleas muy cerca de mí, ladee la cabeza intentando evitar el sonido, me tope con un par de ojos rojizos frente a mí-

-Buenos días Jasper- dijo con voz melodiosa –

-¿…?- Mi rostro a de haber sido chistoso por que hizo una mueca como si evitase reír.

-Soy María, lamento si lo has sentido dolor estos días.-

Se dedico a explicarme que éramos, por que me creo, con que fin. Ella y las otras dos jóvenes que la acompañaban la noche que me las tope, a la cuales ya identificaba como Nattie y Lucy, no tenían mucho tiempo juntas, María quería venganza recuperar las tierras que habían sido suyas y lo quería rápido, el grupo no era mayor a 6 personas, pero este rápidamente creció, éramos todos hombres, por lo cual constantemente peleábamos entre nosotros, yo era mucho mejor que la mayoría de los novatos en cuanto a peleas, por eso mas de alguna vez tuvo que reemplazar a uno de los vampiros que mate. Cada que nos batíamos en combate contra otro aquelarre de vampiros y salíamos victoriosos nos recompensaba de buena forma, yo era uno de sus…"consentidos" por decirlo de algún modo, y fui "recompensado" varias veces…con mujeres humanas. María nos las entregaba cuando estaba sola con la persona que la mereciera, teníamos total disposición de la mujer, de su cuerpo y su sangre, si es que entienden a que me refiero…solo teníamos una condición, "_No la dejen viva_", Al poder beber mas sangre de la habitual, mi fortaleza iba en aumento constantemente.

Ella era buena juzgando a los hombres, según sus capacidades, y no tardo en colocarme al mando de nuestros pequeños "ejércitos", es como si me hubiese ascendido, comencé a percibir un pequeño…"don" que aparentemente, solo yo podía hacer, podía controlar la "atmosfera" en el lugar donde estuviese, eso resulto de mucha ayuda cuando entre los "neófitos", así nos llamábamos los vampiros jóvenes e inexpertos, había disputas, incluso entre María, Nattie y Lucy, podían trabajar juntas; por lo general casi no podían mirarse.

Nos dirigimos a Monterrey pasado algún tiempo, era el hogar de María, Nos dirigimos contra el vampiro "dominante" De es zona, su aquelarre era pequeño, solo 9 Neófitos y 2 veteranos, no tardamos mucho en eliminarlos. Pude ver el rostro asombrado de ella, en ese momento la ciudad cambio de dueño, y ningún humano lo noto. Pero la victoria la volvió codiciosa, y comenzó a planear ataques a más ciudades.

Con lo mismo otros vampiros vinieron intentando quitar las tierras conquistadas, Junto con María logramos conservar Monterrey y aun manteníamos en nuestro ejercito a 12 neófitos, no significaban mucho para nosotros, eran solo unas marionetas.

-Jasper- Me nombre una voz masculina, alce la mirada en su dirección.

-¿Qué sucede Peter?- Contra todo lo que sabíamos y comprendíamos de los neófitos, Peter ya lleva su segundo año y aun es muy útil, me agrada bastante, es….civilizado

-María nos esta apresurando-

-De acuerdo, vámonos- Las otras dos mujeres Nattie y Lucy, se fueron de nuestro ejército, no tuvo gran repercusión en nosotros, con María éramos bastante apegados, casi compañeros.

-Jasper, suerte- dijo la morena

-Si- Respondí sin voltearme conduciendo a nuestro pequeño ejercito encontrar del aquelarre atacante, esta noche seria igual al resto…aburrida.

Continuara…

* * *

¡¡Hola otra vez!!

Jejejeje y ahora les traigo la historia de Jasper!, como saben Jasper fue un vampiro MUCHO antes que Alice, por eso hice un "recapitulando" de su historia, pronto se encontraran no se desesperen. nn espero que les guste.

Saludos a!:

**-Yume Hyuuga Uchiha: **pues tendras k esperar aun al proximo cap para ver lo que vio alice! XD

**-Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari:**Jajaja...me acabaras odiando por no ponerlo en este cap? xD

**-Makise:** Jejejeje xD para que veas no mas pos niña! 3 ojala te guste este cap xD , denuevo se te kele 3.

**-Shuji**: Wii xD mio pobre mente te complajo, (o fuck eso suena horrible xD), gracias por pasarte shuji

**-Alicecullen**: que bueno que te guste xD, lectora primeriza, estaras feliz tienes MUCHO MUCHO que leer nn gracias por darte un espaciito para mi nn.

**-Angela:** Eh!! graciaaaas!! te quero mucho niña del mal! 3 te adoro besitoooos

¡GRACIAS A TODO POR LEER Y PERDER UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO EN MI! ¡los kero! 3

Besos

Kaerii Ryuka Satoru


	4. IV acto: Errores

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight/Crepúsculo me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para este fic sin fines de lucro ni variantes. Los tiempos y fechas de este fic son en su mayoría oficiales, pero aun así algunos lapsos de tiempo son incorrectos.

"Antes del ocaso"

IV Acto

"Errores"

Me lance riendo por lo bajo y cuando mi piel hizo contacto con el agua una nueva imagen llego a mi mente y abrí los ojos horrorizada".

Salí Apresuradamente del agua en cuanto pude moverme, ¿Qué había sido eso?, No era la misma visión de antes, Aun estaba con ese chico pero…no hallábamos a esa familia de vampiros. ¿Es que acaso me había equivocado en algo?, intente concentrarme nuevamente en las imágenes que vi antes, ese chico, y esa familia de vampiros, me asombre cuando una imagen apareció en mi mente, nuevamente los hallábamos solo que no en el mismo sitio que vi antes. ¿Acaso mis "visiones" era erróneas?, o ¿quizá cambiaban?... ¿Pero según que patrón?

Suspire molesta ante la impotencia que tenia, podía ver cosas, pero no sabia que tan exactas eran; por lo menos, se que puedo buscar ciertos eventos de algunas personas. Sonreí para mi misma, lo vería un rato, me concentre nuevamente en el joven cuya imagen me acompañaba desde que desperté.

Ahi estaba el, estaba sentado en una piedra jugando con un par de nueces…un vampiro se le acercaba,"-_Jasper-"vi como el chico alzaba los ojos en dirección al recién llegado, reí, ya sabia su nombre."_ _-¿Qué sucede Peter?-"Su voz era melodiosa y varonil, algo rasposa se veía fastidiado, me molestaba un poco verlo así, pero sin duda el solo verlo era un deleite, seguí prestando atención a la pequeña conversación que presenciaba_." _-María nos esta apresurando- "_Entonces la imagen se detuvo.

Me sentía algo molesta, ¿María? ¿Quién era y que importancia tenia en la vida de Jasper?, me golpe mentalmente. "_Idiota_" me reprendí a mi misma, no podía ponerme así por una situación que ni sabia con certeza si llegaría a ocurrir, pero me incomodaba un poco lo que dijo el otro joven… "_Nos esta apresurando" _¿A que los apuraba?, ¿Nuevamente iba a pelear?

Hice una mueca de disgusto ante tal idea, su cuerpo demostraba lo lastimado que estaba, su rostro demostraba fastidio con la conversación, no, definitivamente eso no le gustaba; y de paso a mi tampoco, no podía adaptarme a la idea de que hiciese algo que no le era grato, mas aun el hecho de no poder estar con el para regañarlo por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

También eran vampiros, como nosotros ¿Por qué debía matarlos?, ¿Acaso también abrían vampiros que querrían asesinarme a mi o a él? , la idea me hizo estremecer. Por ahora no podía hacer mucho, tenia dos opciones, o me las arreglaba por mi cuenta buscando a "Jasper" y a esa familia de vampiros, o podía buscar algún vampiro que me ayudase en algo…La primera opción seria mejor.

Una imagen atravesó mi mente…no lo hallaba, no hallaba a Jasper, y tampoco a esa familia… cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando alejar esa imagen de mi mente… ¿No los iba a hallar?, ¿y si buscaba algún vampiro experimentado…?. Una nueva imagen asalto mi cabeza, un bosque…este bosque donde estaba, me dirigía al norte subiendo el riachuelo anterior a la cascada, al final una casucha… un hombre de edad avanzada con largo cabello blanco me abría la puerta con una sonrisa…era un vampiro.

¿Qué quería decir esto?, ¿Mis visiones variaban según una decisión?, tenia cierto sentido…eso explicaría por que no hallaba antes a esa familia, quizá hubieran decidido no ir a algún lugar, ¿y si Jasper decidía no ir a esa guerra?, ¿Cuánto podía variar el futuro de mis visiones?, esto era confuso, mejor no pensarlo demasiado, me encamine hacia la cascada nuevamente, buscaría a ese vampiro de este bosque, no se como, pero quizá él pueda ayudarme en algo.

Me dirigí nerviosa a la casucha que había visto anteriormente, ¿Qué pasaba si el no me ayudaba? ¿Si intentaba asesinarme?, me estremecí ante tal idea y sacudí mi cabeza para alejarla de mi mente, no servía de nada ser pesimista en estos casos, necesitaba saber que debía hacer, además de una pista para hallar a esa familia.

Llegue rápidamente al lugar de mi visión, Sin siquiera tocar la puerta sentí como esta se abría dando paso a un hombre, que a pesar de su edad avanzada, era bastante apuesto, me le quede mirando un segundo, quizá fue mas tiempo que eso, por que con voz impaciente y rasposa se dirigió hacia mi.

-¿Qué quieres?- Fue todo lo que dijo, su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas al mensaje _"Habla y vete"_

-Necesito su ayuda-

-Ja- se mofo como si eso fuese cierto, seguramente creería que venia a pedirle caridad o algo mas… ¿Cómo podía saber que pensaba un vampiro de quizá cuantos años mas que yo?- Lo diré de forma mas clara "nenita", ¿Qué es específicamente lo que quieres?- Su tono de burla comenzó a molestarme ¿Quién se creía que era?-

-Escuche-Suspire intentando tranquilizarme y continúe- se perfectamente que usted es un vampiro, como debe notar que yo también lo soy, necesito su ayuda, necesito encontrar a alguien-

-Tsk perfecto una "neófita"-

-¿neófita?-

- ¿Es que acaso tu creador te abandono a tu suerte?- pude ver como me miraba algo hastiado, seguramente no era primera ves que oía esto; Sentí su mirada posarse en mi y recorrer mi cuerpo completo de reojo, ¿acaso pensaba que no lo notaba?

-Hace 2 días que desperté-

-bah- bufó-Los neófitos son los vampiros recién creados, hasta tu primer año de vida de vampiro serás una neófita- volteo el rostro en dirección a la pared a su izquierda- me sorprende que no estés por el pueblo asesinando cuanto humano se te atraviese- Se volteo haciendo un ademan de ingresar a la casa nuevamente- entra

Obedecí algo cohibida, no podía negar que una parte de mi tenia miedo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Alice-dude un segundo antes de agregar- ¿y usted?-

-Diego- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en una antigua silla de madera con gran decorado-¿a quien quieres encontrar?

-La verdad son varios…son 5-

-vampiros –me interrumpió el- ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

-Solo se que no beben sangre humana- Dije algo apenada. Después de todo no tenia mas información que eso.

-Hum…dame un segundo si no mal recuerdo, hay dos familias que se basan en esas creencias, pero antes de darte esa información contestemente esto, ¿Cómo diste conmigo?-

-Lo vi en una visión-conteste como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo, pero por su rostro, supuse que eso no era tan común como creía…

-¿Visión?-

-Si, lo vi hace menos de 15 minutos en la cascada de aquí cerca… o bueno creo que era cerca, me vi viniendo a este lugar, asique vine-

-No me ayuda mucho eso…pero realmente no quiero tener que encargarme de la neófita de otro…aunque- sentí nuevamente su mirada sobre mi y una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro- podría pensármelo…

Creo que mi mirada basto para que comprendiera que no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, puesto que su rostro paso de uno de vanidad a otro de molestia por haber sido "rechazado" indirectamente-

-Las familias que te dije- comenzó apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda- son la de Denali, que esta en Alaska y los Cullen, estos últimos varían de posición cada ciertos años, pero creo que están cerca de Port Ángeles-

-¿Cómo puede saber eso?-

-Bah- bufo por lo bajo- no ahí muchos vampiros que vayan en grupos mayores a dos personas, menos los que se rehúsan a beber sangre humana alegando "podemos vivir de la sangre de los animales y poder convivir con los humanos sin verlos como alimento"- eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono de mofa que me desagrado bastante.

-¿Cuál de las dos familias dice eso?-

-Los Cullen- sentencio- creo que el que comenzó a formar esa pequeña "familia" se llamaba… Carlislie.

Sonreí por lo bajo, ya sabia quienes eran-Gracias- hice una pequeña reverencia y me dirigí hacia la puerta rápidamente, tenia una pisa, al menos sabia como se llamaban, con esto no seria tan difícil ubicarlos. Entonces pare en seco en la puerta recordando algo, el chico de mi visión, si este hombre sabia de esas familias… ¿sabría también de el?, volta para mirarlo Con la puerta cerrada a mis espaldas.

-¿Olvidaste algo?- pregunto con gesto cansado.

-Quisiera saber…si conoce a un tal…Jasper y una chica de nombre María…creo que ellos tienen un pequeño ejercito de vampiros… - note como sus músculos se tensaban ante mi comentario y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Te recomendaría no meterte en esa guerra pequeña-

-¿guerra?- consulte, realmente estaba confusa y necesitaba saber muchas cosas.

-En los pueblos del sur, siempre ha habido batallas por los territorios con mas humanos, así los vampiros podrían alimentarse sin problema alguno mas de una ves por noche y los humanos no lo notarían, los vampiros sureños en su mayoría crean ejércitos de neófitos como tú, durante su primer año su fuerza es asombrosa, pero son muy difíciles de controlar, de ahí va mi primer comentario hacia ti, Si no mal recuerdo la actual dueña del pueblo de Monterrey, se llama María y el único vampiro que a conservado de su primer ejercito responde al nombre de Jasper.

Mi corazón hubiera dado un vuelco de no haber estado muerto, sabia donde podía ubicarlo pero aun así quería cerciorarme- Entonces… ¿Si me dirijo a Monterrey podre encontrarlo?- dije esperanzada, esperanza que el noto en mi tono de voz.

-Ignoro tus motivos pero si fueras inteligente no te acercarías a ellos, si cometen el mas mínimo error los Vulturis los irán a eliminar.

-¿E…eliminar?- tartamudee ¿Acaso querrían asesinar a Jasper?

-Así es, los Vulturis son como nuestra…realeza por nombrarlos de algún modo, cuando alguno de nosotros hace algo para que algún humano sospeche, los vulturis se encargan de este- sonrió maléficamente- lo eliminan a el y a todos quienes le hayan ayudado- me miro aun con esa sonrisa- Puede que incluso ese chico "Jasper" ya este muerto.

Sentí como mis músculos se tensaban.

El chico de mi visión…Jasper… ¿acaso estaría muerto?, y si no…¿Alcanzaría a verlo antes de que eso pudiese pasar?

Continuara….

¡¡Hola!!

nn otra ves por aquí, Se que me odiaran con ese final pero ¡no me maten por favor!, sean pacientes verán que vale la pena la espera 3, como si tardara mucho en actualizar en todo caso. Como ven nuestra pequeñita Alice, ¡por fin tiene 

algunas pistas!, pero a su "informante" no se le ocurre nada mas que meterla en la duda, y a mi no se me ocurre nada mejor que hacerlas esperar D. jajaja no me maten ¡Gracias por darse la lata de leer!

¡Saludos a!:

Makisa: Tuuuu niña que te quiero y te tengo con los nervios de punta para que estos dos se encuentren, ya te dije…aun falta! D, gracias por leerme niña se te quiere mucho 3

Yume Hyuuga Uchiha: Jijijiji nn espero que este cap. te haya dejado satisfecha, gracias por pasar .

Jasper: Gracias por haberlo leído y siento si te decepciono el cap.… Te amo mucho mi niño…gracias por todo enserio…

cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari: ¡Eh! ¡no me mataron! D, ojala te guste este

Kisa- Chan- Sohma : ¡¡Kisaa!! Por fin estoy leyéndome delfines de amor! XD ¡que cosa mas hermosa! o te pasas nena xD, gracas por pasarte y ese cap. fue un MEGA SPOILER para ti de Eclipse XD te kero

Maat Sejmet: ¡Wii que bueno que te gusto! , lamento lo confuso de la narración intentare arreglarlo…pero mientras se entienda no prometo nada

¡Gracias por perder un poco de su tiempo en leer y comentar mi fic! Se les aprecia! !!

Hasta el próximo capitulo! 3 (que ya tengo escrito Muajajaja)

Kaerii Ryuka Satoru


	5. V Acto: Nuevo camino

Notas: ¡¡Feliz Dia de las Madres!!Este cáp. va dedicado a todas las que sean madres, ya sea por juego o por que en realidad tengan hijos. a todas ¡¡Feliz dia!! nn!!

"Antes del ocaso"

V acto

"Nuevo Comienzo"

_Golpe una pequeña piedra que estaba frente a mi, me sentía frustrado, ya había pasado un año desde que convertimos a algunos de nuestros neófitos, perdían su capacidad y necesitaban ser cambiados. Realmente comenzaba a hartarme de esto, Mi obsesión con María comenzaba a desvanecerse y con eso mis motivos de seguir con ella y con esta forma de vida._

_Quería algo más que esto, esta forma de vivir no podía ser la única, mire al cielo como si este me diese una respuesta a una suplica silenciosa, necesitaba hallar otra forma de subsistir… _

_-Jasper…tengo que hablar contigo- _

_-¿Qué sucede Peter?- Mire al joven de tez pálida y cabello anaranjado frente a mi, tenia una buena estatura y según lo que me había oido comentar a un par de neofitas, era apuesto, bueno…para cualquiera nosotros siempre éramos apuestos…-_

_-Algunos de los neófitos que debíamos eliminar hoy…tienen muchas capacidades Jasper, podrían sernos realmente útiles- me explico mientras se sentaba en un tronco seco frente a donde me encontraba._

_-Se a lo que te refieres, también lo e notado, pero María me ordeno deshacerme de todos- lo vi hacer un mohín con la boca al oírme pronunciar su nombre, el hecho de que a Peter no le agradase María no era nada nuevo._

_-Jasper, ¿nunca has pensado que quizá María no sea lo mejor para ti?-su tono realmente sonaba algo preocupado_

_-Más de lo que piensas-vi como su rostro expresaba cierta confusión _

_-¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí?- su pregunta me desconcertó un poco, ¿irnos? ¿A dónde? .Pero antes que nada había algo que debíamos hacer _

_-Hablaremos de eso luego, es hora de acabar con los neófitos- Dicho esto comencé con mi tarea…esto me llevaría a lo sumo 2 horas, suspire, realmente necesitaba otra forma de vida._

_Como siempre comencé llamando a los neófitos con la escusa de "Recompensarlos" por un buen año de trabajo, todos estaban ansiosos por esto, yo solo enviaba pequeñas ondas de confianza para que no sospechasen de nuestras intenciones; el trabajo en si no era difícil, mientras yo los traía Peter se encargaba de eliminarlos._

"_Demasiado Fácil" _

_Pasadas alrededor de 1 hora solo nos faltaba una, sentí algo de lastima al guiarla, se veía feliz, seguramente por que Peter estaría haya._

_-Jasper- oí como la joven me llamaba y voltee el rostro hacia ella-_

_-¿Qué sucede Charlotte?-_

_-Se te ve triste- Me sorprendí ante ese comentario, la verdad, es que Charlotte era una de las que tenían gran habilidades para seguir con nosotros, pero María había sido clara, debía eliminarla,sobre todo a ella,habia hecho un gran espectáculo cuando creamos "neofitas",y puso especial enfasis que al pasar el año las eliminacemos. Baje la mirada y seguí caminando- _

_-No es nada, tranquila-_

_Un sonido casi sordo se oyó tras nosotros e instintivamente me gire en esa dirección- mierda…-_

_-¡Peter!- Escuche como Charlotte lo llamaba alegre._

_-¡Jasper! ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño!- Vi como Peter tomaba de la mano a Charlotte al tiempo que corría con ella alejándose de donde estaba, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, aunque a ser sincero…Me alegra no haber tenido que eliminarla, sonreí para mis adentros, mientras regresaba a la casa que utilizábamos en Monterrey-_

_Cuando llegue, la casa estaba vacía, seguramente María habría ido a crear nuevos neófitos…Suspire. Nada nuevo, comenzaba a aburrirme en serio, necesito hallar algo con que entretenerme. _

_Subí a la habitación que María me había asignado desde que llegamos, tenía una cama, aunque no la necesitaba, era relajante descansar en ella._

_-¿Jasper…?- sentí la voz de María acercase a la habitación, no me moleste si quiera en sentarme para esperarla, me quede recostado-_

_-Entra-_

_-Jasper ¿Haz acabado con los neófitos?-_

_-Peter escapo con Charlotte- Comente con los ojos cerrados como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, sabía que se pondría histérica pero no quería usar mi "don" para calmarla, no valia la pena._

_-¡¡Han escapado!! ¿Cómo?-_

_-No quise perseguirlos.- dije sabiendo que debía estar con el rostro desencajado._

_-¡¡Como que no has querido perseguirlos!!- sentí el ruido de la mesa, que tenia junto a la puerta, romperse. Me senté a regañadientes en la cama y la mire, Había golpeado la mesa sin preocuparse en controlar su fuerza._

_-¿Qué problema ahí si los deje huir?, de cualquier modo no querías mas a Charlotte con nosotros-_

_-¡Aun así Peter nos era útil!- Sentí como su voz luchaba por controlar sus deseos de saltarme encima y eliminarme. _

_Me levante de la cama sin mayor esfuerzo y con gesto despreocupado pase junto a ella atravesando el humbral de la puerta - voy a salir-_

_-¡Detente Jasper!- Pero yo ya no la escuchaba, ya había salido de "nuestra" pequeña mansión _

_Comencé a correr por los tejados, mientras pensaba todo lo que me había sucedido, como había planeado mi vida, y de pronto todo careció de sentido, no tenia por que seguir con María, no me costaría eliminarla…pero no esa noche, aun no…primero debía hallar algo…algo que buscaba sin tener conocimiento de que pudiera ser._

* * *

_Estaba recostado en los tejados… realmente que iba a eliminarla, habían pasado dos años desde que Peter, había huido con Charlotte, me alegraba por ellos, voltee para recostarme de lado al sentir a nuestra única neófita acercarse a mi._

_-¿Jasper estas mal?- La pequeña no tendría mas de 14 años, uno de nuestros neófitos la hallo mientras se estaba transformando, fue sorprende que llegase con ella en el hombro pidiéndonos conservarla, María quiso eliminarla, no se lo permití. _

_-¿Qué sucede Andreade?- Le tengo bastante cariño a la pequeña, tenía el cabello castaño claro y a media espalda, sus ojos cuando llego eran de un color verde con muchos toques de amarillo, ahora sus ojos eran rojos…al igual que el de todos. Oí como rio por lo bajo._

_-Acabo de preguntarte si estas mal- vi como sonreía al sentarse a mi lado_

_-Lo siento,supongo que ando con la cabeza en las nubes-_

_-Jasper- _

_-Dime-_

_-¿Por qué sigues aquí?-_

_-¿Qué?- Su pregunta me descoloco- ¿Seguir donde? _

_-Con María, con el aquelarre-_

_-No comprendo tu pregunta- realmente me estaba confundiendo, ¿A que se refería?, la oí suspirar_

_-No se te ve satisfecho, aun cuando María insiste en recompensarte una y otra vez, aun cuando te bañan en elogios, aun cuando sonrías, no estas feliz, no comprendo por que sigues con nosotros-_

_-Yo tampoco lo comprendo-_

_-um…-la observe de reojo, me estaba mirando con la cabeza recostada en la palma de su mano derecha-Deberías pensarlo un poco…por cierto- cerro los ojos, comprendí que intentaba ver si había alguien cerca-_

_-No ahí nadie por aquí- conteste a su interrogatorio-_

_-¿Cómo para que nadie nos oiga?-_

_-No si susurras-_

_-Un tal Peter esta aquí…quiere verte, viene con una mujer-aunque fue en un tono bajo, aun para un vampiro, lo oí claramente, la mire sorprendida y solo me sonrió._

_-Gambatte- …Esta bien, la niña es rara, solía hablarme en Japonés…literalmente, supuse que mi rostro fue chistoso por que rio y prosiguió- significa "esfuérzate", o en su defecto "pelea" pero con el mismo fin que el primero-_

_-De acuerdo- Esa Chica realmente me divertía mucho , corrí presuroso intentando detectar un olor familiar, lo encontré, y me dirigí rápidamente en su dirección…y los vi, Peter estaba sentando en una piedra con la espalda recostada en las piernas de Charlotte mientras esta le abrazaba, los mire con una sonrisa, y ellos me respondieron de la misma forma._

_-Tiempo sin verte. Jasper-_

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡¡Hola nuevamente!! Lo se, soy malvada P

Pero no puedo evitarlo, si les doy lo mejor, me quedare sin material, asique les toca aguantarse, como ya notaron, las fechas se cambiaron, creo que fueron 3 o 5 años los que Peter tardo en volver a ver a Jasper, bueno a las interesadas tengo la línea de tiempo de crepúsculo luna nueva y ecplipse, solo pídanmela() XD. Si lo se, el nombre de la joven neófita es TAN original, yo misma me sorprendo, jajaja

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, el próximo cap. Vendrá pronto no se desesperen P por ahora gracias por leer a:

**Makise: **¡Oh dios mio!, ¿realmente creiste que mataría a MI Jasper, Si para todas es MIO al menso el que firma aquí es mio P, jajaja matame, ¡lo volvi a hacer!, volví a dejarte en lo mejor xD, te toca esperar te kelo. 3

**Cagalli-maria-tao-hiwatari:** Bueno su encuentro esta cerca 3, pero volverás a querer matarme luego de este capitulo, jijiji

**Yume Hyuuga Uchiha:** ¡Si!, otro otro xD

**Jasper:** Tan lindo tú, ¡te amo MI Jasper!,mírenlo pero no toquen, MIO

**Maat Sejmet:** Jajaja, la verdad si no has leído los libros te costara un poco entender, Pero me apegue bastante a la trama, (al menos en cuanto a Jasper, véase el cap.III ejército), menos mal que no te complica la narración, la verdad es que de veras me esfuerzo en este fic, además me esoty re-leyendo crepúsculo (al fin lo consegui en físico w viva la biblioteca xD) .

**¡Gracias a todos por perder un poco de su tiempo conmigo!**

**Kaerii Ryuka Satoru**


	6. VI Acto: Viaje

Aclaraciones: Este cap. va dedicado a mi adorada hermana, de la cual e usurpado el nombre XD, no me mates se te quiere XD

AVISO: La película de Twilight se estrena el…12.12.08… tráiler oficial "es./watch?vxBvOhfL4mYw"

Antes del ocaso

VI Acto

"Viaje"

_El chico de mi visión…Jasper… ¿acaso estaría muerto?, y si no… ¿Alcanzaría a verlo antes de que eso pudiese pasar?_

_-¡¡Ah!! ¡Estoy aburrida!- exclame colgada de cabeza de un árbol _

_-Alice, cálmate por favor-Oí como una joven de cabello largo y castaño intentaba calmarme, Ya habían pasado dos años desde que averiguase algo de los Cullen y sobre Jasper, Aun no lo hallaba, pero en mi búsqueda halle a Cleo._

_-Pero…-intente quejarme con un puchero, nadie se aguantaba_

_-Alice- claro, excepto ella, vi como me miro ceñuda, no me daba opciones, me senté en el árbol sobre nosotras y observe el pequeño prado frente a nosotras, había varios animales, sentí como se me secaba la garganta, tenia hambre._

_-No ahí nadie, vamos- _

_Ella me miro y asintió al tiempo que salíamos en dirección a los animales, estos comenzaron a correr, lastima que no fuesen suficientemente rápidos, capturamos dos venados rápidamente y mordimos su cuello comenzando a beber su sangre. Habíamos pactado no beber sangre de humanos, aunque sabia que de ves en cuando hacia trampa, mas de una ves vi sus ojos de color rojo y también dos de mis visiones fueron de ella bebiendo de humanos, aunque no podía regañarla…yo también había caído una ves._

_-Ah…mejor- vi como se sentaba y miraba el cielo con una expresión de paz, era reconfortante el no estar sola, aunque aun así lamentaba que no fuese Jasper con quien estaba ahora. _

_-Realmente los animales ya no dan pelea como antes…no en esta zona-_

_-Tu fuiste quien dijo que nos quedásemos aquí una temporada, dijiste haber visto que Tú "Jasper" vendría en esta dirección-_

_-Sí lo se, pero ya paso el día en que debía haber venido- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado_

_-¿Porqué no revisas y salimos de dudas de una vez?-_

_-Vale- cerré los ojos concentrándome en la imagen de jasper, lo veía, estaba corriendo a un claro del bosque, estaba otra ves ese chico ese tal "Peter" pero había una mujer con ellos, el rostro de el se veía feliz, sonríe mientras habría los ojos- Un vampiro fue a encontrarlo, el no vendrá aquí- la mira con algo de tristeza en el rostro, la oí suspirar._

_-¡Bueno!, ya que nada nos ata aquí, ¿porqué no vamos de una bendita vez a Monterrey y acabamos con todo esto?-_

_-Sabes que no quiero verlo asesinar a otros vampiros, si vamos, puede que nos quieran asesinar-_

_-¡Eso no pasara!, nada ganamos quedándonos aquí mientras esperamos que el venga, ya viste que todo depende de la decisión que el tome, tomemos una nosotras ahora, yo necesito volver a Monterrey y tu quieres hallarlo, no perdemos nada-_

_-Supongo que tienes razón- Sonreí al tiempo que me ponía de pie, iríamos a Monterrey, de cualquier modo, podría saber si algo malo sucedería_

_Nos pusimos en camino esa misma noche, el camino seria largo, aun a nuestra velocidad normal, ignoraba el nombre del pueblo o estado en el que estuviésemos, pero Cleo parecía conocer el camino, asique solo la seguí. Nos detuvimos varias _

_veces, el viaje realmente comenzaba a ser largo, llevaríamos aproximadamente una semana corriendo, agradezco a los cielos no respirar o quizá ya habría muerto, de nuevo._

_Nos habíamos detenido a cazar un poco, estábamos hambrientas, lo triste, es que nuevamente caímos, volvíamos a comer de humanos, me invadió un horrible sentimiento de culpa y me prometí a mi misma nunca mas volver a beber de humanos. Ambas nos sentamos en el suelo a descansar aunque no lo necesitábamos, oí que me llamaba_

_-Alice-_

_-Dime Cleo- _

_-¿Cómo fue que te hiciste vampiro?- Su pregunta me agarro por sorpresa_

_-No lo recuerdo- conteste sinceramente_

_-¿No recuerdas quien te creo?- pregunto incrédula, su mirada notaba verdadera sorpresa, yo asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro-_

_-¿y tú? ¿Cómo llegaste a esto?-_

_-hum…-vi en su semblante que dudaba si contármelo o no, iba a decirle que no tenia importancia, pero entonces comenzó a hablar- Un vampiro usurpo en mi casa, estábamos cenando con mis padres cuando escuchamos como desde el piso de arriba mi hermano gritaba, mis padres fueron a verlo rápidamente, me dijeron que me quedase en la sala pero los seguí…Entonces vi como un vampiro estaba bebiendo la sangre de mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano estaban tirados en el suelo, cuando ese vampiro me vio arrojo a mi padre y se dirigió, me mordió el cuello y pensé que iba a morir...-_

_Note en su voz un deje de tristeza al recordar esas cosas, el silencio se estaba extendiendo, era algo incomodo, gracias a dios ella lo rompió._

_-Entonces de pronto- continuo- Me arrojo al suelo mientras salía huyendo, poco después escuche gritos desgarradores, estaba muy asustada, entonces me desmaye…recuerdo haber sentido un dolor agonizante, pero no recuerdo cuanto tiempo fue, cuando desperté…estaba en una fosa común. Salí corriendo de ese lugar.-_

_-¿Vivías en Monterrey?- era solo una suposición, pero al menos eso me daría un indicio de por que querría ir a ese lugar._

_-Así es- me dijo con una sonrisa- voy a buscar algo a la casa que alguna vez fue mía._

_-¿Qué cosa?- _

_-Una fotografía-_

_-¿Para que?- _

_Escuche su risa- Eres curiosa, en la foto estamos mi madre padre mi hermano…mi hermana y yo-_

_-¿Tienes otra hermana?-_

_-SIP, puede que el vampiro la haya asesinado como puede que no, supongo que la estoy buscando aun sin notarlo, pero aunque nos parecemos, quisiera recordarla como humana.- Vi en su sonrisa una alegría notoria, podría encontrar a su familia, por mi parte…ni siquiera sabia si "Alice" seria mi verdadero nombre, me alegre mucho por ella._

_Entonces comenzó una visión, era Jasper, estaba sentado en el tejado y una chica muy parecida a Cleo se le acerca…conversaban un rato y el se iba hacia el bosque con una sonrisa._

_-Andreade…- El nombre salió de mi boca sin darme cuenta, note que Cleo volteaba la vista hacia mi sorprendida_

_-¿Qué?...-Note la incredulidad en sus ojos- ¿De donde haz sacado ese nombre?_

_-¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermana? ¿Se parecía a ti?-_

_-…Prácticamente seriamos gemelas si yo no hubiese nacido un año antes –_

_Sonreí-Tu hermana, esta en Monterrey, la acabo de ver- dije mientras me colocaba de pie-_

_-¿…Ah…?-de su rostro no salía esa expresión de incredulidad, reí y la tome de la mano mientras comenzaba a correr_

_-¡¡Apresúrate!! ¡¡No tenemos tiempo que perder-_

_Y así retomamos el camino hacia Monterrey, Jasper seguía allí, quizá lo hallaría, y lo hallar o no, e Monterrey me despediría de Cleo._

_¡¡Hola otra vez!!_

_Si hermanita te e robado el nombre y ambas aparecimos, pero no te acostumbres, en el próximo capitulo desapareceremos XD, Dios, esto es inspiración, escribí todo este nuevo cap. en menos de una hora xD, Soy lentísima escribiendo --_

_En fin, ¡se aproxima el encuentro!_

_Quisiera dar un aviso, y es que no lo aguanto, (y tampoco recuerdo que clasificación es, si alguien me lo recuerda por favor XD) Que en el mismo cap. Que se encuentren o en el siguiente habrá "Lemon". Están avisadas solo les queda esperar 3 _

_¡Saludos a!:_

cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari

LAUCULLEN

Makise

Angela

Jasper

Sandra

_¡¡AVISO!!_

_Por razones de estabilidad emocional dejare este fic de forma temporal o almenos subiré con mucha menos frecuencia…siento mucho las molestias que cause…matta-ne_

_Kaerii Ryuka Satoru…_


	7. VII acto: Familia

Por el factor, "Mente escasa" este cáp. Sera corto.

Antes del ocaso

VII Acto

"Familia"

_-Tiempo sin verte. Jasper-_

_-Se les había extrañado- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me acercaba a ellos a paso presuroso._

_-Sentimos si te hemos molestado-Charlotte y su crianza de señorita…nunca pudo tratarme de "tú"_

_-En lo absoluto- pronuncie mientras me sentaba en una roca cercana, estaba alegre, probablemente fuese por el aura de tranquilidad y paz que tenían esos dos._

_-Jasper, no puedo creer que sigas con María- escuche como Peter prácticamente me regañaba-¡Por un demonio! ¿Es que acaso no ahí nada para ti más que esa arpía?-_

_Otro mas… ¿Es que acaso hoy habían hecho un complot en mi contra?, con el tema, "Hagamos que Jasper se vaya del aquelarre" _

_-Jasper…Andreade ya me regaño, créeme que quiero irme- dije en un suspiro_

_-Sí, la pequeña que nos hayo, no nos dejo llegar hasta su mansión, ¿Si quieres irte que rayos te detiene?-note el disgusto de su voz y como su aura tranquila se iba alterando…lo deje, no iba a cambiarlo, no serviría._

_-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – escuche la melodiosa voz de Charlotte, Peter la observo y sonrió._

_-Es una gran idea, ¿porqué no viajas con nosotros un tiempo Jasper?- dijo Peter al tiempo que se paraba y se acercaba a mi._

_-No quiero ser el mal tercio… - me sonroje al percatar, la risueña risa de Charlotte- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-_

_-Sí…-_

_-ve y toma lo que te pertenezca, nos vamos de aquí- Dijo Peter mientras se dirigía alas afueras del bosque_

_-e-espera…Primero al menos déjame despedirme de la niña que les ayudo-_

_-¿Esa Andreade?- me miro pícaramente - ¿Acaso te gusta?_

_-¡¡No!! ¡Como crees!, solo que le tengo mucho cariño-_

_-¿seguro?-_

_Le lance una mirada asesina al tiempo que él lanzaba una sonora carcajada, Charlotte se acerco sonriente_

_-Si eso es lo que te preocupa, podemos encontrarte una pareja-_

_-No hace falta…-_

_-¡Venga vámonos!-_

_Y sin darme ninguna oportunidad ambos me tomaron de las manos y comenzamos a correr hacia las afueras de monterrey. Voltee la mirada viendo el que había sido mi hogar, y viendo el tejado de la mansión vi una silueta que se despedía batiendo la mano derecha en el aire, sonreí y solté mi mano izquierda haciendo el mismo gesto. Ya había dado el paso._

* * *

Alice

_-¡¡QUÉ!!-tenia que ser una broma… ¿¡Se había marchado!?_

_-Lo siento mucho Alice-san…Jasper se ha ido hace unas cuantas horas _

_Estábamos en el tejado de una antigua casucha. Había visto a Jasper aquí ayer…estaba hablando con esta misma chica, y como suponía, Cleo y ella eran hermanas…Suspire, se había escapado otra ves…_

_-¡No puedo seguir jugando al gato y al ratón!- exclame con desgano mientras me echaba de espaldas en el techo_

_-Etto…Lo siento, yo también ayude bastante a que se fuese de aquí…-Vi a la chica que respondía de nombre "Andreade" acercarse con cara de disculpa_

_-¿Porqué querían que se fuese?-_

_-Jasper no era feliz aquí, Se le veía constantemente molesto y lo veía arto de seguir asesinando vampiros, yo le quiero mucho por eso no quería verlo mal-Creo que noto mi cara molesta, lo admito, me puse celosa,-¡no!, no es lo que cree Alice-san, Jasper fue muy amable conmigo y evito que me asesinasen cuando llegue aquí, lo aprecio mucho ¡enserio!- La vi hacer gestos graciosos con la cara y las manos, parecía sincera, y sus expresiones me divertían_

_Eche a reír sin poder contenerme._

_-No te preocupes, no tiene importancia- suspire- Me toca retomar mi viaje, creo que será mejor establecerme en un lugar y esperar que el venga a mi_

_-Seria mejor- Apoyo Cleo, si, creo que la extrañare _

_-Hum… ¿Si vas hacia el sur?- Acoto la mini copia de Cleo_

_-¿Al sur?- _

_-Si, Por lo que se, Jasper es sureño-_

_-¡¡Bien!! ¡Entonces me toca! ¡Me largo al sur!-Dije animada mientras me levantaba desperezándome._

_-Buena suerte- Oí como dijeron ambas chicas que me acompañan al unisonó, estas se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Si…realmente eran hermanas. Sonreí vería a Jasper aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese. Observe El sur de forma esperanzada_

_Costase lo que costase._

_Me despedí con la mano de Cleo y André y me puse a correr hacia el sur. Quizá lo encontrase de camino._

_-Etto…onee-san…-_

_-¿Dime Andre?-_

_-¿Ella quería ir al sur verdad?-_

_-Si…_

_-…¿Entonces por que va al oeste…?_

_-…Ni idea- _

Una pequeña gota recorrió la nuca de las jóvenes hermanas mientras veían la sombra que era Alice dirigirse hacia el…oeste..

CONTINUARA…

* * *

¡¡Hola!! Si lo se, este cap. es muy corto, lo siento mucho, espero subir pronto el próximo

En el sub siguiente se encuentran y en ese ahí lemon 1313

Entonces… ¡Agradecimientos a!:

**Cagalli-Marian-tao-Hiwatari**: em…si habrá lemon , jajaja genial! ¡Mi obra será especial! Gracias por la clasificación, enserio que no lo se y me da pereza leerlas xD.

**Yume Hyuuga Uchiha:** No podría borrarlo, lo amo T-T.

**Cleo**: Siii suplante tu nombre XD, vale vale ya la supere ¿contenta? XD y si acabare este fic antes de un año xD

**Leobardo**: ¡¡Leobardo!! ¡¡Siglos sin que te dignases a postearme!!, Se te quiere

**Jasper:** te amo, pero te odio al mismo tiempo xD, ojala te guste cosa

**Makise:** Niña desaparecida, ¡¡Has vuelto a la vida!!, tú toda aburrida en clases y yo aquí vegetando en mi casa xD, si oiste bien, ¡¡TIENE L-E-M-O-N!!

**Verito.S**: Wii verito-san ¡ me a posteado!, ¡te kiero!

**¡¡Gracias a todos por perder un poco de su tiempo con migo!! **

_Kaerii Ryuka Satoru _


	8. VIII Acto: Encuentro

¡¡Así es!! ¡Mis amadísimas lectors!, aunque sinceramente creo que son mas mujeres que hombres xD, ¡llego el momento por el cual me han amenazado de muerte por lo menos 5 de ustedes! ¡¡EL GENIAL ENCUENTRO!!

Para hacerlo mas emotivo y dramático alternare entre lo que dice jasper y Alice,

Alice:_ buuuu_ Jasper: **buuuu**. Yo: buuuu

¡Y ahora para evitar que me asesinen! ¡Bienvenidas a antes del ocaso! Acto VII. (Ah si el próximo cap. tiene lemon, en este solo se vera un indicio de que sucederá , ¿me mataran verdad? XD)

Antes del ocaso

Acto VIII

"Encuentro"

Alice

_-Donde...demonios…¡¡ESTOY!!-Grite eufórica, ¡Esto comenzaba a colmarme la paciencia!, tarde me di cuenta que me había equivocado de dirección, no fui al sur, pero tampoco se a donde abre ido. Ya habían pasado dos años… Jasper parecía literalmente una aguja en un pajar, claro no hubiera sido difícil hallarlo, solo que esa hinche agujita vivía moviéndose, ¡¡ES QUE ACASO NUNCA SE QUEDARIA QUIETO!!_

_Me senté pesadamente en el suelo, pronto iba a llover, y ya estaba bastante molesta de mojar esta ropa, Observe la fina blusa de color blanca y el pantalón negro a juego, según lo que hoy, lo ultimo de "moda" en Europa, Lo peor es que mojándose la blusa se traslucía, Suspire, no tenia opción me dirigí al pueblo y entre al primer café que vi._

_Era un barrio de mala muerte, casi no había gente pero era bastante acogedor aun así. Me recosté en la barra, una visión inundo mi mente. _

_Era Jasper, entraba a este café… nos íbamos a encontrar. Sonreí incapaz de contenerme y me recosté en la barra con los ojos cerrados. Solo tenia que esperar._

_La aguja vendría a mí._

_**Jasper**_

**Y acabe separándome de Peter y Charlotte. Suspire mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño pueblito. Ya hacia un año que me había alejado de ellos, eran muy agradables y su compañía era grata, no les tenia rencor alguno pero… No quería seguir siendo el mal tercio, ese año con ellos me hizo darme cuenta de que yo también quería encontrar una pareja, una compañera. Quería a alguien que estuviese conmigo siempre, con quien poder pasar esta eternidad, pero creo que eso es pedir demasiado; Observe el cielo con gesto ausente, pronto iba a llover, a pesar de que la lluvia no me hacia nada, seria mejor no levantar sospechas entre los humanos, Camine a paso presuroso a través del pequeño pueblo y me metí en el primer café que vi en un barrio de mala muerte, la lluvia me había alcanzado en mi trote y me había mojado gran parte de la gabardina negra que tenia puesta, me la quite mientras me dirigía a una mesa cercana a la ventana, acomode la gabardina en el borde de la silla y me senté, cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia la barra….fue que la vi.**

_Alice_

_No…lo puedo…creer, Mi mente y mi cuerpo no coordinaban en nada. Había venido, sentí el aroma de uno de nosotros al ingresar a la pequeña cafetería, volteé la mirada y lo vi, era el… ¡¡Era él!! ¡Era Jasper! ¡El chico de mi visión había aparecido!_

_Intente pensar racionalmente, ¿Cómo me acercaba?, ¡Que mas daba lo había estado buscando ahora solo tenia que hablarle! _

_Me levante de la barra con paso ágil como el de una bailarina y lo mire mientras me acercaba lentamente a su mesa, me observaba, y entonces lo vi… Ese hombre me miraba de un modo que no lograba comprender….hasta el momento que lo vi frente a mi._

**Jasper**

**Ok, pongamos las cosas claras, Soy un vampiro que en este momento no recuerdo ni su edad ni quien lo convirtió ni como carajo llego a ser lo que era, y no recordaba absolutamente nada que no tuviese que ver con esa joven que se acercaba a paso grácil hacia mi mesa. Su cabello era corto y desaliñado, era bajita y se veía delgada, sus ojos eran de un tono ambarino, tenia la tez pálida y un tono azuleo bajo los ojos. De acuerdo, era un vampiro, lo había notado desde el momento en el que entre en el café, Eso me asusto un poco, el hecho de que se me acercase tan rápidamente, podría querer atacarme Pero las mociones que emanaban de ella no concordaban con venganza ni nada parecido, pude sentir ondas de excitación, ansias y felicidad.**

**Sus manos pálidas y frías reposaron en la mesa que estaba ocupando, justo en el lugar ubicado frente a mí, sacándome de mi estupor.**

**-**_Me has Hecho esperar mucho tiempo- Solté al final, estaba emocionada _

**-Lo siento, señorita- Agache la cabeza como gesto de disculpa sin entender bien por que, aunque me sentía...en paz **

_Extendí mi mano hacia el invitándolo a irnos de ese pequeño café, el la tomo y sonreí, por fin había acabado mi búsqueda. Salimos en dirección a las afueras del pueblo. _

_**Es extraño, **_**Aun cuando tome su mano, una cálida sensación me invadió, se veía pequeña, parecía un nomo o un pequeño duende, sonreí y apreté un poco su mano mientras salíamos del pueblo, Había dejado de llover, bueno al menos no estaba lloviendo fuera de la ciudad. **

_Me detuve en un pequeño prado, no habíamos pronunciado palabra desde que salimos de la cafetería, por lo menos por mi parte no hacia falta, me tire en el césped crecido, comencé a reír y lo mire, su expresión era extraña, como si…_

**Estuviera viendo un sueño, por dios, Una criatura demoniaca,****un "hijo de la noche"**_, _**Como oí que me nombraron muchas veces, estaba con una criatura similar a un duende, algo que se veía…tan frágil, tan angelical. Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos**

_-¿Jasper?- _

**-Sucede algo señorita…- Ahora que recuerdo…no se ni su nombre.**

_Reí por lo bajo, Su cara era chistosa- Me llamo Alice- dije con una sonrisa._

_-_**Señorita Alice… ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?-**

_-Nada de señorita, Soy solo Alice. Había estado buscándote-_

_-_**¿Buscándome? ¿Cómo?-**

_-Veras...-dije mientras me sentaba en el césped con las piernas cruzadas frente a el, vi como se sentaba frente a mi- Tengo cierto…"don" por llamarlo de algún modo, tengo visiones, predicciones del futuro, pero estas no son exactas, Hay una visión que me acompaño desde que "desperté"-_

_-__**¿Qué cosa era eso?-**_

_Lo mire con una sonrisa-Tú, Tu imagen me acompaño desde el momento en que desperté- Note como se ponía nervioso, se veía adorable- ¿Te parece si buscamos un lugar para dormir?, Quizá cerca del claro sea cómodo._

**-Nada de eso seño…Alice- hice una reverencia- mientras este conmigo, no permitiré que duerma en un frio bosque. La tome de la mano y comencé a correr en dirección al pueblo, no quería volver a ese sitio de mala muerte, asique me dirigí al centro, nos metimos en el primer hotel que halle… pero no se si la suerte estaba o no de mi lado.**

-Solo nos queda una habitación en estos momentos, es algo pequeña pero tiene una cama matrimonial y un pequeño cuarto de baño-

-_La tomamos- Dije con voz melodiosa y risueña, de todas formas ninguno de nosotros dormía._

_-_Síganme por favor-

**Nos dirigieron a uno de los cuartos más alejados de la entrada, esa mujer tenía razón, era pequeña, pero serviría, Aunque nuca la necesite me encantaba sentarme en una.**

La muchacha se retiro, avisándoles que por la mañana podrían desayunar en el comedor, ambos vampiros solo rieron ante el comentario y se sentaron en la cama.

-¡Es cierto!- comento Alice- Aun ahí un grupo de vampiros que debemos hallar.

-¿Mas visiones?- Dijo animadamente Jasper, realmente esa chica comenzaba a fascinarle-

-Sip, Ahí un Aquelarre al que debemos hallar, Son, 2 mujeres y 3 hombres, el líder se llama Carlislie-

-¿Qué hace a ese aquelarre tan especial?- Respondió el joven rubio mientras se echaba en la cama

La joven sonrió antes de contestarle- No beben sangre humana, se alimentan a base de animales, yo misma e probado esa forma de vida, por eso mis ojos son ámbares…- Dijo mientras acariciaba con la mano derecha el rostro de su compañero, este No pudo cerrar los ojos ante la impresión

-¿…Eso es posible?- Vio como la pequeña elfo asentía.- ¿Cómo los encontraremos?- El joven rubio sonrió ante lo que la chica le decía, eso era lo que buscaba, otra forma de poder existir, sabia que no era la única forma la que María nos enseñaba.

_-Si- Dijo mientras seguía acariciando el rostro del joven, este casi por un acto inerte tomo la muñeca de la joven acercándola peligrosamente hacia él. Ella le miro perpleja un segundo y luego parpadeo varias veces viendo como el rostro de Jasper se acercaba y rozaba sus labios con los propios, cerró los ojos. Aun sin nunca haberlo experimentado, Sabía lo que ocurriría despues…_

_CONTINUARA…_

_¡¡Hola otra vez!! Lo se quieren matarme_

_Yo también quiero matarme xD. En fin Ojala els guste y siento subir tan seguido pero estoy amenazada por Makise XD _

_Y si intentaré subir el lemon antes que te vayas XDDD _

_¡Agradecimientos a!:_

_**Maat Sejmet **_

_**Kisa-chan-sohma**_

_**Makise**_

_**Ángela**_

_**Cleo **_

_**Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**_

_**Sandrix**_

_**Jasper**_

_**Capitan Kaede-kun**_

Wee!! ¡¡Y yo toda feliz me despido por que llegue a los 51 reviews!! xD Soy feliz

¡¡Gracias por perder un poco de su tiempo conmigo y hasta la próxima!!


	9. IX acto: Relacion

Declaimer: a partir de este capitulo la clasificación de este fanfic cambia a "MA", M

¡¡Señoras y señores!! ¡¡Con ustedes el tan esperando momento….EL….**LEMON!!**

Antes del ocaso

Acto IX

"Relación"

Escenas del cap. anterior:

_Ella le miro perpleja un segundo y luego parpadeo varias veces viendo como el rostro de Jasper se acercaba y rozaba sus labios con los propios, cerró los ojos. Aun sin nunca haberlo experimentado, Sabía lo que ocurriría después…_

_Y no se equivocaba._

_Alice_

…_Estaba avergonzada… Algo en mi rehuía una idea, que se, me seria útil en este momento, aun a pesar de lo baja de mi temperatura, sentía como las manos de jasper quemaban en mi piel, sentía como acariciaba mi cintura sobre la ropa, como me besaba como si estuviera hambriento...y yo intentaba besarlo torpemente…no sabia si había besado alguna ves a alguien, y si lo hice, este seria un buen momento para recordarlo…Me sentía intimidada, de alguna manera acabe recostada en la cama y el con una de sus manos aprisionaba las mías sobre mi cabeza para evitar que escapase, ¡¡Como si quisiera escapar!!. Sentí como su mano libre acariciaba el contorno de mi figura…su mano fría me quemaba…estaba despertando en mi algo que no conocía, gemí sin poder contenerme, abrí los ojos para verlo cuando dejo de besarme, sus ojos…estaban negros como el carbón, estaba hambriento._

_Y yo era su presa._

**Jasper**

**Se veía tan increíblemente frágil, temía que con un toque pudiese romperla al más ligero descuido, La tenia a mi entera disposición, pero no quería hacer nada que no quisiera…cerré los ojos…ella tenia miedo, podía sentirlo, acaricie su rostro suavemente aun con sus manos aprisionadas. La observe, vi como abría lentamente los ojos, no necesitábamos respirar, y aun así estaba jadeando, sonreí, se veía adorable. **

**-tranquila…- bese suavemente su mejilla y recorrí con mis labios un pequeño tramo hacia su oído, lamí suavemente el lóbulo de este y la sentí estremecer- no hare nada que no desees…- Sentí como sus manos intentaban soltarse de las mías, alce la vista para verla, se que de haber tenido sangre en nuestras venas, ella estaría sonrojada, podía sentirlo en el ambiente, pero también sentía determinación…**

_-yo…también quiero-Decir esas palabras fue increíblemente vergonzoso, pero sabía que si no se detendría, pude ver su rostro desencajado por un segundo._

**-…Sabes lo que pasara...verdad Alice?-la observe negar con la cabeza…oh dios esto era malo…espera no, no era malo, sonreí, seria el primero, y ella seria total y completamente mía, me acerque nuevamente a su oído y la sentí temblar**

**-… ¿me dejarías poseerte?- ronronee con aire inocente en su oído, sentí como asentía con la cabeza. Esto definitivamente era diferente, nada de lo que pudo pasar con las "recompensas" de María podía compararse con esto…**

**Y me aseguraría de que lo disfrutase al máximo. **

**Saque cuentas rápidamente, con la mano izquierda sostenía las dos manos de ella, tenia un mano para recorrer todo su cuerpo…pero podría hacerlo con ambas, sonreí, con la mano libre quite el lazo de su cuello que hacia de **_**"corbata"**_**, y ate sus manos con el, podría zafarse si quisiera, Solo **_**si quisiera**_**, con la rodilla separe sus piernas y me acomode sentándola en mis piernas, Alice era algo pequeña, sentándola en mi regazo su rostro llegaba a mi altura, sonreí, mejor. La bese suavemente, trace un pequeño camino desde su boca a su cuello, había una marca de mordida, una marca de medialuna, la que le habrían hecho al convertirla sin duda…me enfurecí, Alice solo seria mía…**

**Lamí la herida y la sentí suspirar contra mi oído, abrí la boca y acaricie con mis colmillos su cuello, quería morderla, pero sabia el dolor que causaba…Entonces lo recordé, todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, de horribles cicatrices de mordeduras, la luz era tenue…no lo notaria. Con mis manos acaricie su cintura por debajo de la pequeña camisa que llevaba, su piel era suave a pesar de estar fría sentía calor al tocarla…era dulce, Desabotone los botones de su camisa con los dientes, La sentí tensarse cuando la tela se abrió dándome paso a su pequeño cuerpo, mi vista era gloriosa, sus pechos eran pequeños, pero estaban bien formados, me dirigí a uno de ellos y mordí suavemente la pequeña cumbre de este, la observe de re ojo mientras jugaba con su pezón, tenia la boca abierta, Estaba gimiendo, pero era tan bajo…aun a mi me costaba oírla, quería oírla gemir… mordí un poco mas fuerte su pezón y gimió en ves de gritar. Sonreí para mis adentros, hice el mismo trabajo con el otro pecho mientras mis manos acariciaban sus piernas y desabrochaba lentamente la fina tela de su falda…**

_Si mi corazón estuviese latiendo en este momento…estoy segura que estaría a punto de darme un paro cardiaco. Sentía como sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo…era una sensación extraña, una parte de mi tenia miedo, e intentaba controlar mis visiones, no quería ver lo que sucedería…Solo quería vivirlo. Estaba atada…eso me impedía poder si quiera acariciar su cabello, a quien engaño podía desatarme sin mayor esfuerzo, pero… de estar desatada no podría ni siquiera moverme, la prueba mas clara de eso es que aun no lo había hecho, me sentía en el paraíso…hasta el infierno estaría bien si Jasper se quedase conmigo. Un gemido me saco de mis pensamientos, había intentado acomodarme mejor en sus piernas para darle mas acceso a mi pecho, lo mire, ¿Qué había hecho para que gimiese?, moví las caderas inconscientemente y volvió a gemir, Me gustaba ese sonido. Desate mis manos sin esfuerzo y puse las manos de el a un lado, me acerque lentamente a su cuello y lo lamí de la misma forma que el lo había hecho conmigo, Escuchaba su respiración a ratos, olvidaba hacerlo, moví suavemente mis caderas contra las de el y note un bulto en su entrepierna, baje la mirada curiosa y me sonroje. Con la mano izquierda acaricie tenuemente el bulto sobre la tela del pantalón y lo vi apoyarse en sus codos, tenia los ojos cerrados. Le quite la camisa que llevaba puesta y comencé a besar su pecho mientras mi mano seguía acariciando su miembro. Sentí como me alzaba el rostro y me besaba hambriento, me deje guiar por el, y me recostó nuevamente en la cama, se deshizo de la falda que llevaba mientras lamia mi cuello, trazaba un camino desde este hacia mi pecho, se detuvo a jugar con uno de mis senos mientras que con la mano derecha acariciaba el otro, me arque hacia el inconciemente. _

**Me estaba volviendo loco, su cuerpo era delicioso, seguí besando desde sus pechos bajando por su abdomen plano…quería hacer algo pero temía intimidarla…volví a jugar con sus pechos mientras con mi mano derecha acariciaba desde el contorno de sus senos hasta su rodilla y volvía a subir para detenerme en su entrepierna, la sentí tensarse y como intentaba cerrar las piernas, con mi rodilla se lo impedí y comencé a juguetear con su sexo, la sentía gemir e introduje dos dedos en su interior al tiempo que los moví rítmicamente, su pequeño cuerpo intentaba seguirle el ritmo, la sentía avergonzada, me encantaba verla así, mordí su pecho hasta dejarle una pequeña herida, me deshice de mi pantalón y de la ropa interior y me acomode entre sus piernas, roce su entrepierna con la punta de mi miembro y la vi mirarme asustada… la alcance para besarla al tiempo que me introducía en su interior suavemente, sentí una pequeña barrera impidiendo mi acceso, con un poco de presión la rompí. La vi contraer todo el cuerpo y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, me quede quieto cerca de su rostro sin besarla, esperaba que su cuerpo se amoldase al mío…Cuanto autocontrol…su interior estaba apretado y húmedo…quería moverme, pero no quería hacerle daño… vi como habría suavemente los ojos y me besaba.**

_Sentí como si me hubiesen roto, un dolor agudo recorrió mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos, su rostro mostraba preocupación, no quería preocuparlo, lo bese al tiempo que movía suavemente mis caderas, volví a cerrar los ojos, era doloroso, pero también placentero, sentí como comenzaba a moverse conmigo, mi cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse y realmente…se sentía muy bien. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, de haber sido humana estoy segura que me abría roto la pelvis. Intente seguirle el paso torpemente, no podía pensar con claridad, arque el cuerpo hacia el y sentí de pronto como mi mente quedo en blanco, mi cuerpo seguía moviéndose, pero en este momento era vagamente consiente de todo lo que no fuese él._

**Sentí como su interior se había contraído y luego relajado, sonreí, había logrado lo que quería, Seguí moviéndome cada ves mas rápido hasta que todo careció de sentido, relaje mi cuerpo contra el de ella y apoya mi cabeza en su pecho al tiempo que sacaba mi miembro de su interior, gimió, nunca me cansaría de oír eso. Me acomode a su lado y atraje su cabeza a mi pecho acunándola. **

**-Alice…- susurre suavemente con mis labios apoyados contra su cabello**

**-**_te quiero- las palabras sonaban tan naturales, como si lo hubiese dicho millones de veces._

**Eh de admitir que me sorprendieron sus palabra, la observe y luego de besarla suavemente le susurre contra los labios-Yo también te quiero mi pequeña…- la observe mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho nuevamente, agradezco a los dioses el hecho no dormir, su vos me saco de mis pensamientos.**

_-podrías…hacerlo de nuevo- _

**La observe, se veía avergonzada, yo solo sonreí y volví a besarla como al comienzo- Sus deseos son ordenes…señorita. Después de todo…la noche es joven-**

_-Y nuestro tiempo es infinito…- Susurre mientras correspondía su beso y sentía como nuevamente acariciaba mi cuerpo…_

CONTINUARA…

_¡¡Hola!!_

_Lo prometido es deuda, espero que les gustase el lemon, aunque yo misma lo halle algo casto, pero como nadie escribió nunca lemon de ellos dos…no sabia como hacerlo, espero que oz haya gustado . ¡¡Se acerca el final!!_

_Aprovecho de anunciar que tengo un nuevo proyecto ya en mente de esta parejita 3, y que habrá un especial de este fanfic al final, Las gemelas del capitulo 7 harás su reaparición, Cleo y Andreade Lisianthus (si es su apellido) harán su desastrosa aparición y harán de la pequeña mansión Cullen un desastre continental._

_Volviendo a mi proyecto, aquí oz dejo el Summary que tenía pensado:_

"_Quiero pensar que no estoy loca…quiero creer que existe una recompensa por ganarle a la vida. Marry Alice, tal vez tu nuevo medico de cabecera pueda cambia eso…_

_¡En fin! Sin más rodeos, agradecimientos a:_

Cleo

Makise

Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari

Verito.S

Kisa-chan-sohma

LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen

Sandrix

Hikaru

Ane

¡¡Gracias a todos por perder un poco de su tiempo conmigo y hasta la próxima!!


	10. X acto: Los cullen

¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo!! (sin contar el especial), esta vez Jasper narrara, ¡¡Este cap va completa y totalmente dedicado a ANGELA que hoy esta de cumple 3!! ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE ANGELA QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS!! sin mas al fic!

"Antes del ocaso"

X Acto

"Los Cullen"

**Jasper**

Ya había amanecido hace aproximadamente 3 horas, Estábamos caminando a paso humano hacia las afuera del pequeño pueblo, Se que con nuestra velocidad pudimos irnos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero, nah, ¿para que? Me sentía cómodo a su lado y a paso humano podía aprovechar de estudiarla, Estaba sonriendo, una pequeña sonrisa de duende, era adorable, sin duda adorable, y toda mía, sonreí ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior, A pesar de que casi no la conocía, a pesar de haberla conocido hacia menos de 24 horas, realmente estaba prendado a esta pequeña chica duende, Observe como sus pequeños ojos dorados hallaban los míos y como me tomaba de la mano para jalarme a andar mas rápido, daba pequeños saltitos al caminar, parecía una niña pequeña, sonreí, realmente me sentía cómodo con ella.

De pronto observe que se detenía en seco, la mire preocupada**-¿Alice, sucede algo?-** no me contestaba, solo estaba quieta mirando un punto muerto frente a ella, parecía en transe, me pare frente a ella y la tome de los hombros moviéndola un poco preocupado**-¿Alice?-** volví a llamarla y esta ves reacciono, una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro al tiempo que se paraba en la punta de sus pies y me daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Se que de haber tenido sangre me hubiera sonrojado, la mire perpleja y ella solo sonreía.

-_¡Pronto los hallaremos!-_

_**-¿A quienes?-pregunte sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad**_

_-¡¡Los Cullen!! ¡ la familia de vampiros que te hable!-_

_-_**¿Los hallaremos?, otra de tus visiones?-**

_-¡¡Si!! ¡La casa donde estarán es preciosa!-_

**-Jajaja- la despeine y vi como inflaba las mejilla con indignación…amo a este duende- eres adorable, y bien dime ¿Qué mas sabes de ellos?-**

**-**Veamos, Su "líder" es Carlislie Cullen, es doctor y así tiene una escusa de ir de ciudad en ciudad tiene una pareja, se llama Esme, es …-

**-Espera, espera ¿Cómo un vampiro puede ser doctor?, ¿el olor de la sangre no es un gran impedimento?-**

_-Tampoco se como, pero déjame acabar- Asentí- Esme tiene un gran espíritu maternal y se ve muy joven, Su primer "hijo" Edward, Es el único sin pareja, puede leer la mente de los vampiros, tiene un don igual que yo- la vi sonreír y me alegre, ahora que recuerdo, aun no le digo que tengo un don también- Un chico grande y musculoso , Emmet, vive burlándose de el, dice que es "rarito" , su pareja es Rosalie, una mujer despampanante y autoritaria, vaya mezcla de gente rara- lo vi mirarme- tu y Rosalie pasarían fácilmente por gemelos-_

**-Como desee mi pequeño duende- **hice una reverencia y la vi reír, adoraba esa risa- Mi pequeña Alice, ahí algo que aun no te e contado- me miro con expectación y sonreí, coloque una mano en su hombro y comencé a dejar fluir todos los sentimientos que me invadían, felicidad, amor, calma, tranquilidad, la observe cerrar los ojos**- este es mi don.**

-_¿Tu don?- abrió los ojos sorprendida_

**-Puedo afectar el "ambiente", si esta intranquila puedo irradiar tranquilidad y tú la sentirás-**

**-**_No lo había notado- confeso algo avergonzada_

**-Note preocupes, poca gente lo hace, corrijo, nadie lo hace, mi "don" como tu lo llamas es útil y sutil- la vi tomarme de la mano presurosa.**

**-**_Apresurémonos no están lejos de aquí, fueron a recorrer la ciudad en la que están- _

_**Acto seguido comenzamos a correr a nuestra velocidad, Mientras íbamos corriendo le pregunte por que sus ojos eran dorados, me confeso que desde que había despertado solo había bebido sangre humana 3 veces, Al principio me pareció increíble, en especial a mi que me alimentaba incluso solo por diversión, me avergoncé, Quizá me costase acostumbrarme a su forma de vida…pero valdría la pena. Llevado de mis pensamientos Alice tuvo que pararse frente a mí para detenerme y acabe cayendo sobre ella, quedando ambos tendidos en el suelo.**_

_**-¡¡Perdona!! No me fije que te habías detenido- Escuche su risa, y sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban, la voltee para que quedase recostada sobre mi y la abrace por su delgada cintura.**_

_- me gusta estar así, me siento cómoda-_

_-a mi _** también- Acaricie suavemente su cabello antes de besarla de forma lenta, amaba su sabor, realmente sin darme cuenta, y en un tiempo muy corto, me había enamorado de todo de mi pequeña niña duende.**

**-**_te quiero-_

_**-y yo a ti mi duende-**_

_-¿duende?-_

**-Jajaja, admítelo te queda bien-**

_-bueno…pensé lo mismo cuando desperté-_

**-¿ves?- reí y le acaricie el cabello, note como se paraba-¿Qué sucede? –dije incorporándome.**

-Buenas tardes- **La voz melódica pero grave de un hombre sonó a nuestras espaldas, de pronto note que estábamos frente a una "mansión" y a un par de vampiros frente a nosotros, me levante parándome ligeramente mas delante de Alice en un gesto de protección, por su parte mi pequeño duende solo salto hacia ellos y comenzó a hablarles con mucha naturalidad.**

_-¡¡Carlislie, Esme!!- dijo Saludando a cada uno, los aludidos la miraron sin entender- ¿Les a gustado al ciudad?-_

_-_**…Si pero… ¿Quién…?- Comenzó la mujer, pero Alice no le dio tiempo de responder y se dirigió a la casa.**

_-¿En donde puedo instalarme?- Hubo un silencio colectivo-¡Díganle a Edward que robare su habitación!- y luego entro corriendo a la casa-_

**-Lo siento- comencé acercándome a ellos- Mi nombre es Jasper, el pequeño tornado es Alice- dije señalando como ella entraba y sacaba cosas de dentro de la casa- Mientras ella hace lo que sea que haga, creo, que podría responder a lo que intentaban preguntar- dije dirigiéndome a la mujer.**

**-Mi nombre es Carlislie Cullen, ella es mi esposa Esme Cullen- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia ella- Podrian decirnos…¿Cómo dieron con nosotros?- pregunto amablemente**

**-Eso es obra de Alice, me hayo hace poco, me relato que los había "visto" a ustedes y a mi, sabia que estarían aquí y que teníamos que venir con ustedes, Alice estaba muy emocionada por encontrarlos-**

**-¿vernos?- pregunto Esme.**

**-Alice tiene…un "don", al igual que yo…y su hijo Edward- Me miraron perplejos-**

**-¿por que no pasan…digo pasas a nuestra casa y conversamos?, Si es que logras parar a tu "tonado" – dijo con burla, me rei ante el chiste- **

**-claro- Así entramos a la casa de los Cullen. Quería saber mas de ellos, quería saber mas de esta forma de vida..y quizá viviéramos con ellos a partir de ahora, Junto a mi pequeña duendecilla…**

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**¡¡Hola!!, no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy en peligro, si mis padres me ven, seré purecito xD**

**Nuevamente digo..**

**¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE ANGELA!!**

**Sin rodeos,¡ Agradecimientos a! :**

**Jasper **

**(si se me da bien..¿por que será…?)**

**Cleo**

**Kisa-chan-sohma**

**Makise**

**Padrina**

**Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**

**Labrujasay-say-mikacullen**

**Verito.S**

**¡¡ Gracias por perder un poco de su tiempo con migo y hasta la próxima!!**

**¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE ANGELA!! **


	11. XI Acto: Hogar

¡¡Hola!! Y llegamos al final… Comienzo a apenarme de acabar el fic ahora, pero si lo alargo, solo lo arruinare y se que ¡nunca lo acabare! . Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguieron y apoyaron con esta historia. ¡¡Sin mas!! Al fic.

"Antes del ocaso"

XI Acto

"Hogar"

_Alice_

_-Lo siento- Dije por enésima vez al tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia. Luego de haber sacado todas las cosas de Edward al garaje, Jasper me había llamado y nos dirigimos hacia el salón de la casa. Y bueno, así es como estamos ahora, Los otros 3 vampiros volvieron, entre ellos Edward…y Jasper sigue haciendo que me disculpe.- Jasper enserio…ya no quiero disculparme mas...- dije haciendo uno de mis pucheros._

_-_Vale**- **_pude notar esa chispa cálida en sus ojos, mis pucheros siempre lo derretían._

-Bueno…pues, podrías explicarnos bien…lo de las "visiones", Alice?- me hablo Carlislie.

-_Pues… puedo ver eventos del futuro, pero no son precisos, cambian según la decisión que ustedes toman. Por eso tarde bastante en hallar a Jasper, cambiaba muchas veces de decisión, con ustedes fue mas fácil, siempre se instalaban unos años antes de mudarse- dije con una sonrisa, Carlislie me miro curioso._

_-_…Asombroso- dijo mientras se reclinaba en la silla-Aun así, ¿no recuerdas nada de tu pasado…tu vida humana?- Negué con la cabeza- Tampoco sabes quien te creo- eso era mas una afirmación que una pregunta. Asentí con la cabeza-No puedo creer que un vampiro pueda hacer eso-

-Concuerdo contigo Carlislie…eh…Alice- Comenzó Edward.

-¿Si?

-…Puedo saber… ¿porqué todas mis cosas están en el garaje?-

-Tu habitación tiene la mejor vista…-dije con tono de niña regañada- por lo demás, no te ibas a enojar

-¿Tus visiones?- asentí. Lo vi medio reír. Me llevare muy bien con el, estoy segura

-Jasper- vi como el vampiro mas imponente se dirigía a el con tono amable- ¿Dónde te hiciste todas esas marcas?

Lo escuche suspirar antes de responder**- **Participaba en las peleas de Monterrey. Supongo que saben las guerras que se forman por los territorios. Los ejércitos de neófitos.-

Vi como Carlislie se colocaba repentinamente serio- Los vulturis no…-

-Éramos cuidadosos, nunca se nos descubrió- le interrumpió

-Disculpen si mi pregunta es salida del tema pero… ¿ustedes son pareja?- observe algo sorprendida a la compañera de Carlislie, tenia un aura maternal increíble y nos miraba a ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sinceramente no sabia que responder, y note que Jasper tampoco, nos miramos nerviosos. Supuse que, si tuviéramos sangre, ambos nos habríamos sonrojado.

-Bueno…la verdad…-intento decir algo mi compañero, pero Esme lo detuvo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Supongo que no lo han hablado.- ambos. Negamos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, la escena a de haber sido chistosa por que incluso Rosalie rio.

-Quisiera hacerles una pregunta- observe curiosa a Jasper- ¿Es cierto que ustedes….no beben sangre humana?- ok…era la ultima pregunta que creí que haría.

-Así es, ninguno de nosotros bebe sangre humana, nos mantenemos a base de animales- note que Jasper iba preguntar otra cosa, peo Carlislie continuo- Antes de que preguntes, por que de animales. Siendo humanos comíamos carne animal, entonces pensamos que si siendo humanos nos alimentábamos de ellos, al ser vampiros también nos era posible…es una forma de sentirnos menos…monstruosos, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Comprendo-

-Bien, es mi turno, conozco la respuesta a la pregunta pero… ¿Podemos quedarnos con ustedes?- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sentí la risa de Carlislie y vi a Esme tomar su mano-

-¿Alice, según tu visión cual es nuestra respuesta?-

-Si-

Como toda respuesta Sentí reír a los 5 vampiros frente a mi- Edward. Sera mejor que saques tus cosas del garaje y las coloques en alguna de las habitaciones que quedan-

-A la orden- Dijo al tiempo que hacia un gesto de saludo militar y desaparecía.

- Carlislie, puedo preguntarle otra cosa-

-Adelante, pero por favor, tutéame-

-Claro, Alice me dijo que eres doctor…pero… ¿el olor a sangre no complica tu trabajo?-

-Jasper…Pase siglos acostumbrándome al aroma para poder desarrollarme como medico, contando que nunca e bebido la sangre humana excepto para convertir a parte de mi familia…Ha sido duro, pero ya casi no noto el olor- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Carlislie…además de Edward… ¿ninguno de ustedes tiene algún...don?- Pregunte de forma casual.

-Supongo que no debería extrañarme que supieras lo de mi hijo- Desde la segunda planta de la casa se escucho la melodiosa risa de Ed.-

-¡Ya acabe!-

-Eddy- reí ante el apodo y pude notar que al aludido no le hizo mucha gracia, no de parte de Emmet al menos- ¿vamos a ir de caza si o no?- exclamo de forma teatral.

-Claro, Jasper, Alice ¿nos acompañan?-

-¡¡Claro!!- salte yo al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Jasper y lo alaba hacia la puerta donde ya estaban 3 vampiros medianamente jóvenes esperándonos.

-Carlislie-

-Dime Esme-

-¿Parece que la familia crece cada vez un poco más no?-

-Así parece- Husme por la ventana y note Como Ambos vampiros se acercaban poco a poco, Sabiendo que en este momento, y de tener sangre en mis venas, me avergonzaría de la escena me aleje hacia el grupo.

-¿Por qué tardaste?-que se había reducido únicamente a Jasper.

-Nada importante- dije risueña acercándome a él.

-Apresurémonos, ya nos dejaron atrás – Sentí como tomaba mi mano mientras comenzábamos a correr. Sonreí para mi misma, ya todo estaba bien…Los había encontrado a todos…-…Estoy feliz-Sentí como Jasper besaba suavemente mi frente mientras seguíamos corriendo…Nunca me cansaría de eso…de eso estaba segura.-

-OWARI-

¡¡Holaa!!

Espero que les haya gustado el final.

Por que en lo personal a mi me dejo algo inconforme u.u…creo que me e vuelto algo estricta con migo misma XD

Me entere que esta prohibido dejar agradecimientos en los capítulos OO…Que esta en las reglas de fanfiction…Pero todos lo hacen XD y yo no resisto

¿si me apoyan por que no agradecerlo? Ò.o

Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con estre proyecto. En especial a Ligabiss Aninnis La que me impulso (casi obligo XD) a comenzarlo y que por falta de tiempo creo que nunca leyó mas del cap. 2 XDDD. En fin ella se lo perdió ¿no?

Muchas gracias :

Yume hyuuga Uchiha

C-Marian-T-H-Cullen

(Cagalli-Marian-tao-hiwatari)(si si me acuerdoXD)

Deebbie

Kisa-Chan-Sohma

Jasper

Shuji

AliceCullen

Angela

Maat Sejmet

Makise

LAUCULLEN

Sandra

Cleo

Leobardo

Verito.S

Capitan Kaede-kun

LaBrujaSay-Say-Mikacullen

Ane Himura

Hikaru

Padrina

Quienes leyeron mi fic se les agradece mucho. Cumplo con decirles que el especial de esta historia "antes del ocas: gemelas desastrosas" viene pronto, espero XD. Y que pronto colgare (luego de escribirlo claroXD) mi próximo fic, otro JasperxAlice, pero será corto…como 3 caps.

En fin es todo. Nuevamente muchas gracias a todo D se aprecia

¡¡Muchas gracias por haber perdido una parte de su tiempo de vida leyendo mi fic!!

Thank you

Kaerii Ryuka Satoru


End file.
